Campione of Light
by ptl
Summary: After giving his life for Kairi, Sora ended up in a world of Heretic Gods and Campione. In fact, he becomes the 8th Devil King. But he's not interested in reigning. He just wants to have an adventure and meet new people while he finds a way home! The mortal magic organizations will end up with more headaches than ever...


Have you ever wondered if there are other worlds?

Everyone has questioned themselves that in some moment or other of their lifes.

Even if we haven't discovered yet other intelligent lifeforms in alien planets, the sheer size of the known and unknown universe make it a possibility, even if the lengths between solar systems and, let's not say, _galaxies_ are abysmal…

Okay, that doesn't help our case. Seriously, they should invent a bigger astronomical length unit, because the lightyear is beginning to get short at this rate and we will never set foot upon any extrasolar planet let alone an alien!

That's why people thought about the possibility of another realities out there. While unrealistic, it would probably be easier to travel than simply outer space.

In fact, I think- "Boring"

Uh?

"I said boring. Seriously, I know this is a crossover and all but, must you force your readers to that nonsensical rambling about other planets, worlds and whatever? People want the kickass physics-defying action typical of over-the-top fantasy fiction!"

The interloper seemed to be a man in a black coat, face obscured by the hood and some illusion spells. No one knows who or how he is but is totally guaranteed that this mysterious and charismatic man is possessor of strength, intelligence and beauty without peer-Wait a minute!

Who is narrating this story?! You or me, Deadpool rip off?!

"Hey! Leave Deadpool out of this!" the Master of Masters (obviously) angrily replied to the author "And besides, I AM much more better when it comes to nearly everything compared to my pal!"

Well, that I cannot dispute, you're the Master of Masters, duh.

Wait, you met Deadpool?

"Of course, he-"

Intentionally interrupting whatever MoM was going to say, we'll approach this story's plot directly.

"Hey! No one interrupts me! Everyone loves me! Everyone also loves Deadpool!"

Shut up. I didn't pay you to talk about your multidimensional travelling career.

"You didn't pay me. You just told about an idea for a good fanfic and invited me here."

That's. The. Point.

"You're not funny" MoM childishly pouts.

I'm funny. I like comedies. I also like sarcasm and I want to perfectionate the ancient art of being a snarkass the best I can.

"Yeah, yeah." dismissed the Keyblade Master "Just get on with it."

Okay.

Imagine an AU were Sora ends up in another world after dying which is not the Sibuya-like city of the secret ending. "Uh, uh." Just like other fanfic authors are doing right now. "Obviously." Like Restart To Our Sky of Soulofnone911. "Oh, I know that one. My alternate me told me he had a blast trolling that game god and that other Sora." Wait, you can talk to your alternate selves?

"Of course" MoM said proudly "My eye not only can see on one future, but also its variations. And in a more conceptual sense, I can also see through other weapons with the same eye as No Name, so I know what Riku, Vanitas, my pupils and any other person with a Gazing Eye in their possession has heard or seen."

Uh, that explains how you were able to predict the finer details of the Keyblade War regarding the Foretellers or any other game of the series when Xehanort other selves couldn't use his Keyblade. So, you're like Zelretch: bored of everything that happened, happens and will happen and set up trips to other worlds to alleviate your boredom. Right?

"Yes." MoM nodded "From time to time, me and my other me's reunite together to talk about our last adventures. Oh, and we also invite the Zelretchs, they're a must if you want a good party."

I'm torn between being amazed or scared of a bunch of Zelretchs and MoMs being together.

Anyway, the world Sora will end up in this fic is the Campioneverse and you know what happens when someone kills a god there.

"Seriously?" MoM deadpanned "A person of another franchise transforming into a Campione in that world? That's kind of overused. Also, didn't another have the same idea with Campione Sora?"

For your information, that fic was years before KH3 and Destiny Islands and Kingdom Hearts were considered part of the Campione world there. Now, this story is about Sora ending up in a Campioneverse that had NO previous connection to Kingdom Hearts, no harem stealing and in the chance Sora ends up charming a chick there it will be one-side only.

Sora is more like a Shonen hero than a light novel one, in all accounts.

"Mmm." MoM put his hand on his chin "Shonen heroes doesn't usually have harems and the ones that do are normally small and not that clingy. Okay, I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

Nothing special, only grab one of the Soras from some post-KH3 alternate timeline from those that exist in the time-space infinitum that is the omniverse. I think your canon counterpart wouldn't mind, in fact he will like it, probably.

"Then I'll begin immediately." MoM said before vanishing from thin air "Cook some popcorn will ya!" his disembodied voice was heard one last time.

Welp. That was easier than I thought.

For the readers, while I have somewhat of a plot and who Sora's companions will be, I'm still torn about what Heretic Gods Sora will fight, one that represents light or the sun would be adequate for his first Authority. And Godou is still the Seventh Campione, leaving Sora the Eighth.

So I would appreciate if you know some God and Authorities our spiky Keyblader would usurp. And probably some person of the Campionverse or other franchise that ends up as a companion.

I'm not planning to make it a harem, but I'm not above Sora having an admirer or two. Hehehe.

So review and/or PM me if you have some ideas.


End file.
